Saint Patrick's Day
by ObanFanatic
Summary: The gang dress Lord Furter up as a leprochaun. I don't own Oban Star Racers.


All right Jordan and Jordan's Gal, I'm writing this for you guys. I hope everyone likes this. I don't own Oban Star racers. Please review.

Eva was rumaging around in her duffle bag. She pulled out the calendar and flipped through its pages. She stopped on the page with March on the top. Her eyes scanned the page and saw a circle on one of Eva's favorite holidays. She ran over to Jordan, who was sleeping at the time, and screamed into his ear, "WAKE UP!!!".

Jordan bolted upright and fell out of his bed. Rubbing his tush, he got up and asked, "What is it, Molly?"

"It's Saint Patrick's Day, and I thought of a prank we could pull on someone." ,Eva explained to her partner.

"What is it about?" ,Jordan asked, now wide awake at the thought of a prank.

"How about we dress Lord Furter up as a leprechaun, and make him run around the lake.",Eva said with a diabolical look on her face.

Jordan rubbed his hands together in a thinking habit he had. He was trying to find the glitches in this scheme. When he was finished thinking through with her plan, he held up his hand as in to give her a high five. She slapped his hand hard, knowing he thought it was a good idea. They looked through their packs, when Jordan found an outfit for the job. It was in Eva's duffle.

"That's perfect." ,Eva excliamed.

"Let's go before we get caught." ,Jordan whispered.

They use the portal to reach the ground. When they were on the ground, they heard Lord Furter and his pirates swimming at the lake.

"Are they taking a bath or swimming" ,Eva asked Jordan.

"I don't know." ,Jordan complained.

"Go out there and see. They're all guys, and so are you. You wouldn't see anything that you didn't have." ,Eva whined.

Jordan poked his head out to get a better look at them all. He saw that they all had swimming trunks on. He said, "They're just swimming."

They ducked behind the bushes and walked towards Lord Furter. They were right behind him now. Jordan jumped out when nobody was paying attention to their leader, and dragged him(gagged) behind the bushes. Eva slipped the outfit on Lord Furter and tightened it so he wouldn't be able to get out. Jordan let go of their prisoner and smiled at Eva as Lord Furter ran away. The tricksters ran back to their Module.

In their room they were sitting against the wall laughing, Eva layed her head onto Jordan's shoulder and laughed harder. Their laughing slowed at the same rate. When they stopped laughing, Jordan looked down at Eva who was staring into his eyes. They stayed that way for only a few minutes, when Don walked casually into their room. He saw the couple sitting so close together, and it looked like they were about to do something naughty for all young teenagers.(Eva was basically in Jordan's lap, almost, and it looked like they were longing for a kiss.)

"Excuse me, but I think a meeting will be in session for our team in a short while." ,Don said. Thinking that should break them apart, he walked out.

Eva and Jordan looked down and realized how close they were. Blushing, Eva scrambled off of Jordan. Jordan was just sitting there with a confused look on his face. He was also red in the face. Jordan knew he had to do something sooner or later. He got up and walked over to Eva. Eva was just standing there. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and kissed her. Eva was taken aback with this behavior from Jordan. She gave in, and kissed him like she would never get that chance again.

_She tastes so sweet._ Jordan thought.

_He actually tastes pretty good._ Eva thought.

Eva opened her mouth more for a breath, but Jordan wasted no time. He craved for more. His tongue slid into her mouth and tasted her. Licking over her teeth and fight her tongue. He slipped his tongue back inro his own mouth and Eva followed without hesitation and did the same.

"Eva, I need to breathe." ,Jordan said into her mouth. They parted and breathed deeply. There were a couple of snickers heard from the hallway. Eva and Jordan ran out together, and found Stan and Koji laughing. Eva screamed and tackled both of them.

Throwing her fists at their faces, sha screamed, "That was none of your guys's business!"

Jordan pulled her off of the cowaring mechanics. They slowly got up.

"You better leave before I kick your sorry little butts!" ,Eva screamed, still thrashing to get out of Jordan's grasp and kill Stan and Koji.

They ran off without hesitation. When they were out of sight, Jordan let go of Eva.

"You should have let me kick their butts." ,Eva complained to Jordan.

"Sorry, but you can't get us into trouble. Don would have a fit." ,Jordan said.

Eva was smiling at her companion. Jordan just looked at her saying, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Your so hot, that's why." ,Eva exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck, and brought him close to her face. Taking her time, she slowly kissed him. Jordan was getting really into this, until they heard someone clear their throat. It was Don. They got away from each other faster than you could blink.

"I'm sorry to break up this happy time, but I do not allow any romance acts on this team. So whatever is going on here, it better stop now." ,Don commanded.

Don walked away from the scowling couple.

Sorry about this being a cliff-hanger, but I have to get off the computer, or else my mom will go all cow-kungfu on me. Please review.


End file.
